


Light Of Blast

by beedekka



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Overindulgence, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: Hangman finds some unexpected company just when he's at his loneliest.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Light Of Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Hangman grimaced at the screen as Tony speculated _again_ on his absence from the show tonight. So what if he wasn’t there? Hell, Nick and Matt hardly counted as ‘being there’ themselves, standing in their janky tennis court ring and looking sad for the camera. And he could tell that Kenny wasn’t missing him, as he sweated and grunted his way to beating Trent exactly like he would’ve done whether Hangman was in his corner or not.

If Schiavone really wanted an answer to his whereabouts, here he was: sitting in a darkened room with a half-empty bottle and a big TV. Also, he was fine with that. Definitely.

He leaned over to retrieve the empty tumbler by his feet and tried to ignore the annoying buzzing sound that was developing from somewhere. So maybe he should have made more of an effort to turn up and reassure everyone he was sincere about that toast from last week, but for all Matt’s moving words about standing together, he hadn’t exactly convinced Hangman there was anything deeper to them than needing enough bodies to fill the Elite’s side of the match card at Blood and Guts.

Hangman refilled the glass and shook his head. The buzzing was getting louder, and he was about to start checking the wires to the speakers when suddenly a blinding flash lit up the room. _“What the fuck?”_ he gasped, almost spilling his whiskey with the shock.

Completely uninvited, Broken Matt Hardy had materialized beside his dining table! Hangman could see Vanguard 1 hovering outside the window with that strange emotionless lens peering in, too.

“My apologies,” Matt boomed. “I didn’t mean to startle you with my light of blast. I merely wanted to check all was well. You have absented yourself from tonight’s proceedings, and Vanguard could not get a clear reading on your condition in all this gloom.” He gestured around the room and Hangman felt vaguely embarrassed by its fusty state. However, Broken Matt didn’t seem perturbed at finding him wallowing in his solitude; if anything, his expression had softened, the wisdom of 3000 years apparently coming to bear on the situation. “I do not partake, but if you’d welcome some company, I am told I can be an extremely entertaining guest – or a good listener?”

Hangman thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. They _were_ allies now, and since things weren’t going very smoothly with the ones he already had… perhaps it would be nice not to be alone tonight after all.


End file.
